


Birthday

by Sammys_Rose



Series: Adventures of Annie Kelly [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Day 5: Celebration (Them celebrating! It can be any kind of celebration you can think of- birthday, religious holiday, etc.)It's the Kelly twins' birthday!!!





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Modern AU
> 
> A/N 2: Since Day 1 was my 22nd birthday, they’re 22. :)

I awoke to the sound of my phone buzzing on my nightstand. I groaned as I rolled over and grabbed it. Squinting at the light from the screen, I couldn’t help but grin

_.1 New Text From Davey_

I opened the message to find a picture of my boyfriend lying in his bed looking sleepy and adorable.   
  
_You couldn’t have been born in the afternoon??? Jk, Happy Birthday, my morning dove!_    
  
 I giggled as I typed my reply.  
  
 _Sorry, babe, couldn’t make things too easy for you! Gotta go, time to wake the birthday boy! Love you!_  
  
I hit send and glanced over to check my clock. The digital display read 4:00 A.M.

  
_Perfect timing._  
  
 climbed out of my bed and grabbed the wrapped package I had hidden under it. Quiet as a mouse, I slipped out of my room and ran across this living room of the small apartment I share with my brother. Not bothering to knock, I opened the door to his room and crept inside.  
  
Navigating around various clothing and art supplies that were strewn around the room, I made my way to the side of the bed. I couldn’t help but smile softly at the sight in front of me. My twin brother was sprawled out on his back looking completely relaxed. His dark hair stuck out in several different directions and there was a smudge of blue paint on one of his cheeks. He looked so peaceful I almost didn’t wanna wake him… almost.  
  
“Jackie, wake up!” I said as I pounced on top of him.

  
Jack shot up so fast, I had to lean back to keep our heads from colliding. His eyes flitted around the room for a moment before focusing on me. When he realized it was me who had woken him, he shoved me off onto the bed next to him before flopping back into his pillow.“What time is it?” He groaned.  
  
“4:02” I replied, glancing at his clock.  
  
“Why do you do this to me every year?”  
  
“Because it’s our birthday and you love it! Now, get up!”  
  
Jack sighed as he sighed as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. “Alright, alright, I’m awake!” He said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we both turned to watch the clock.  
  
When the numbers finally changed to read 4:04 A.M., I turned to my brother with an enormous smile.  
  
“Happy birthday!” I squealed, handing him the package I had taken from under my bed.For all his complaining about me waking up, the minute I handed him his gift, it was like Jack was five instead of twenty-two. He quickly tore off the wrapping paper, wadding it up and tossing at my head while we both giggled. When he opened the box to find a new sketchbook and a set of paint brushes, his smile was bright enough to rival the sun.  
  
“This is great, Annie! Thanks!” He said, pulling me into his side and kissing my temple.  
  
“You’re welcome,” I giggled when he finally released me. “Now, where’s mine?” Jack laughed at my eagerness before glancing at the clock again. “Sorry, little sister, you’ve still got three minutes.”  
  
I crossed my arms and glared at him. He just laughed again.  
  
“Don’t get all, pouty with me! You made up these ridiculous rules!” He said as we both turned toward the clock one more time.  
  
Finally, the digital display read 4:08 A.M., the exact minute I was born twenty-two years ago. I looked up at Jack with my best puppy eyes.  
  
“Ok, ok, enough with the look!” He chuckled, leaning over and removing a wrapped present from the drawer on his nightstand. He handed to me with a giant smile on his face. “Happy birthday, little sister!”  
  
I quickly tore open the wrapping paper, mimicking my brother’s earlier actions and throwing it at him. Opening the box underneath, I found a beautiful journal bound in blue leather and a set of multicolored gel pens. I turned and threw my arms around Jack’s neck, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
  
“It’s perfect, Jackie! Thank you so much!”  
  
“Only the best for my favorite sister.”  
  
“I can’t believe we’re twenty-two!” I said, laying my head on my brother’s shoulder as I yawned.  
  
“I can’t believe you woke me up at four in the morning!” He chuckled, moving so we were both lying down.   
  
“You wouldn’t have it any other way.” I pointed out, curling further into his side.  
  
“Go to sleep, Mary Anne.” He said in response, running his fingers through my hair.   
  
“Whatever you say, Jackson.” I giggled as I drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
